1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method and a recording matter obtained therewith.
2. Related Art
In the related art, hot stamping printing using printing ink, using gold powder and silver powder created from brass, aluminum fine particles, and the like as a pigment, or a metallic foil, a thermal transfer method using a metallic foil, and the like have been used as techniques of forming a coated film with metallic gloss on a recording medium.
In recent years, there have been many application examples for an ink jet recording method in printing, and metallic printing for obtaining an image with metallic gloss is known as one such application example. For example, obtaining an image with metallic gloss using an ink containing metallic fine particles is described in JP-A-2003-292836.
However, there were cases where images obtained using the ink described in JP-A-2003-292836 did not have excellent metallic gloss. In particular, there were cases where it was difficult to record an image with excellent reproduction of color phases from colorants and excellent metallic gloss from a glitter pigment.